


A Lost Key

by ThePunkiest



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for me, me, and me. Surprisingly enough, it contains nothing but my own story in the dragon age universe. I don't actually expect anybody to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Key

The wind was cold at my back and snow crunched loudly under my heavily-outfitted feet. Wind, cold and bruising, whipped through my hair despite it's covering, and the veil hiding my face was equally as useless;

I probably should have stayed inside.

But the fire was dying, and I hadn't the foresight to gather any wood whilst the sun was shining in the morn;

I needed the wood, twigs, despite the fierce weather. I was a fool, yes, and bold.

The forest was not far. I had gathered the wood with haste, sure footed in the snow, light enough to stand atop it without sinking to my knees. My mother would have scolded me; screamed at me in fear, had she known that I was out in such terrible weather. My father would growl at me as well, for not being prepared enough;

My chest ached at their memory.

They would have been disappointed at my behaviour. I doubled my efforts at picking for sticks through the snow at the thought of my parent's rage. When the weight on my back from the pack that I had brought with me was finally heavy with sticks, I began walking back to my home. My feet sunk into the snow with each step, and I felt a stab of pleasure through the piercing pain of cold; extra weight meant a good amount of wood.

And so I walked.

The snow was endless, to an outsider; blinding, truly, but pure. Though, a stranger would never know the beauty my home had when spring arrived; nameless flowers cropped up, birds sang in the now dead trees, animals came from their hiding places to graze in my garden. I smiled.

But it was hidden beneath my veil.

My head nodded as I walked on, my face covering shielding my eyes from the white surrounding me, falling from the sky, crunching under my feet and sticking to my clothes.

But I looked up, forcing my eyes to squint, and saw smoke trailing into the white sky;

Home was near.

Relief, and excitement of warming my feet by my fireplace, struck me like a pike through the torso. I found myself walking faster, my calves growing ever colder from each time my legs sunk into the snow. But the thought, knowledge, and promise of warmth was the greatest motivator known to humankind.

I pushed through a great snow bank, larger than myself by a few inches, and took one last step.

My eyes glanced forward from the ground, expecting my humble cottage that my parents left me.

Instead, there...

A monster.

A great monster with slate grey skin, and a rack of horns fitting beasts of old.

It's back was turned to me, bare despite the bitter cold. My eyes strayed from the monster to It's surroundings, and I...

I...

The wood pack fell from my back, and landed in the snow with a hard crackle. The monster's ears twitched, cow like, and it turned.

By the Maker, Andraste, and Maferath, it was a man.

A cow man, an oxman from far.

His face lit up in surprise, scarred cheeks widening and twisting, his lips slithering into a smirk. He barked something as he looked over his shoulder, something like, "A kid's here!"

I stood still as more heads began to swim into view; a blonde woman, a short man, a bald elf (for even at the great distance that separated I and the strangers, his pointed ears were obvious). The blonde woman yipped and hollered, a coyote in the silence, and ran towards me. Her arms flailed as she tried to avoid slipping in the snow.

I watched as more and more people came to stare at me, a dark creature against the stark white of the afternoon.

There was a moment of silence, astonishment, and each person stared as the blonde woman approached closer and closer to my location;

Then everything exploded into movement.

I turned and fled.

Each other person took the blonde woman's lead and began to give chase to me; I heard countless voices cursing at me to halt.

Wind, wind, slapped me hard, pulled at my head covering and bit at my skin. I glanced once, once behind me to see where the people were, and slammed hard into something.

I fell hard into the snow.

I opened my eyes, the shock of running into something throwing them closed, and found nothing.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

"You sure got a pair of legs on ya, ya little nug!"

I looked behind me.

And all I saw was yellow.

 

 


End file.
